<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Fellowship Reunited by likethenight</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26212951">The Fellowship Reunited</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/likethenight/pseuds/likethenight'>likethenight</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Writers' Month 2020 [27]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works &amp; Related Fandoms, The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Exhaustion, Fellowship of the Ring, Fluff, Gen, Literal Sleeping Together, Sleep, THERE WAS ONLY ONE BED</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:55:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>602</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26212951</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/likethenight/pseuds/likethenight</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone is very, very tired after the end of the War of the Ring, and when the Fellowship visit Frodo during his recovery, nobody can quite stay awake. Unfortunately there is only one bed...zzzzzzzz...</p><p>Ficlet written for Writers' Month 2020, day 31, prompt "there was only one bed!"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>The Fellowship of the Ring - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Writers' Month 2020 [27]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1867720</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Writer's Month 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Fellowship Reunited</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/palavapeite/gifts">palavapeite</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Here's another trope that does not speak to me at all! Thankfully the ever-awesome <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/palavapeite">palavapeite</a> suggested a pile of sleepy Fellowship, and so this fic was born.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>What a wonderful reunion it was, in Frodo’s room in the houses of healing in Minas Tirith, a week or so after the battle of the Morannon! Merry and Pippin, more or less recovered from their hurts, leapt onto the wide bed to hug Frodo, and Sam, at first standing shyly by the doorway, was soon persuaded to join them in their reunion. Aragorn and Legolas, Gimli and Gandalf, soon heard the Hobbits’ laughter and joined them one by one, all smiling in joy that their task was done and the Shadow defeated. It had been many long, terrible weeks since they had last been together as a Fellowship, and to see each other again now, in the happiest of circumstances, was almost overwhelming for more than one of them. Gimli dashed a tear or two from his eyes, and Legolas rested a hand upon his friend’s shoulder, his own eyes suspiciously bright. Aragorn let out a long sigh, the tension he had borne his entire adult life melting away at last, and Gandalf chuckled softly; it was not clear whether he had truly believed their quest was possible, but his fool’s hope had been rewarded, after all.</p><p>It was not clear, when they thought about it afterwards, who had first begun to yawn. Nobody was willing to admit to it, but after all, yawns are contagious, and they had all been through some very exhausting experiences, not to mention that none of them could quite remember the last time they had seen a proper bed, let alone slept in one. Aragorn sat down upon the bed, and Gandalf took a seat on the other side. Gimli harrumphed softly and took his place at the foot of the bed, soon followed by Legolas; even the ageless Elf was feeling the effect of their adventures by this point. </p><p>Sitting down was nice, and the bed was very comfortable, and just large enough for four Hobbits curled in a pile at the head, and for a Man, a Wizard, a Dwarf and an Elf to sit upon the rest of it. But soon enough the exhaustion began to creep even further, and Legolas yawned and stretched and drew his feet up so that he might lie across the foot of the bed, his head pillowed upon Gimli’s thigh. Gimli harrumphed again, but soon enough he was sliding down to curl alongside his friend. Aragorn glanced at them, then at the Hobbits, then at Gandalf, and then he yawned widely and lay down along his side of the mattress, his head near the Hobbits’ feet and his own feet beside Legolas’ and Gimli’s. </p><p>And after a few more moments Gandalf reminded himself that he was very old and very tired, and he availed himself of the remaining space upon the bed, setting his staff aside, lying down and closing his eyes. Very soon indeed after that, every last member of the Fellowship of the Ring was fast asleep.</p><p>Some time later Faramir and Éowyn, taking one of their regular promenades around the corridors of the healing house, passed the doorway and paused to look in. They could not help smiling, as they glanced at each other and looked back at the sleeping comrades, all of them bathed in soft sunlight and the weight of their deeds and experiences gradually melting away from them as they slept. And then they turned and left them to slumber, stealing away on soundless feet, for if anyone had earned their rest it was these eight most courageous individuals who between them had saved all of Middle-Earth from the darkness.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is the last day of Writers' Month! I have had an absolute whale of a time, and although I'm a bit tired now, and probably going to take a bit of a breather, I'm still plotting extra chapters to some of the stories I wrote this month. Thank you to the mods for organising the event, and to everyone who has read, kudos'd, commented, and helped me with ideas - I love you all. &lt;3333</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>